Many user interface (UI) design applications have been developed for users to create UI designs. To help users to quickly create UI designs, many UI design applications allow the users to edit or customize existing UI examples in order to create their own. However, due to the large volume of existing design examples (e.g., billions of web pages), it is difficult for the users to find desirable UI designs in the design examples. Currently, there is no effective technique for a user to effectively and easily leverage existing design examples to create their own UI designs.